deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Freddy Fazbear VS Winnie the Pooh
Wiz: Bears, one of the most fierce and powerful animals on this planet. But when they entered the world of fiction, they became either nice, like Winnie the Pooh.. Boomstick: Or scary as shit, like Freddy Fazbear. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Winnie the Pooh, one of the most well-known and recognizable fictional bears of all time. Boomstick: He's been alive and kicking ass since 1926! Wiz: Don't let his cute appearance deceive you, he is very powerful. However, he is almost always nice, but when he gets mad, he's a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: He's capable of destroying hyperverses with his punches. Wiz: He can even move at 1 million times the speed the light. When he feels threatened, he takes out a baseball bat for self-defense. Attacks from this bat have always been successful in either knocking out or killing his target, depending on how he feels. Boomstick: Fight Winnie, and you'll get Pooh'd on. Winnie the Pooh- "People say nothing is impossible, but I do nothing every day." Wiz: Freddy Fazbear, mascot of the well known restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Boomstick: Speaking of Five Nights at Freddy's, I don't even know why people call that game scary. I mean just look at how ridicu- *Freddy jumpscares Boomstick* Aaaah! Nevermind! Wiz: Freddy can move at insane speeds and destroy megaverses with his bare hands. Boomstick: Heh, bear hands. Wiz: ...He also uses a different number of attacks, such as throwing his hat, and screaming into a microphone. The sound waves produced by the scream are harmful to those who hear them, having the potential to kill someone if they hear it for a long enough amount of time. Boomstick: He can also teleport away to avoid being caught any sticky situations. Wiz: His jumpscare after a power outage is his most powerful attack, capable of destroying hyperverses if pulled off successfully. Boomstick: Freddy's jumpscares are just un''bearable''. Freddy: ......*Jumpscares* Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Boomstick: Yes! Freddy's reign of terror is over! Wiz: This was an easy match to call. Even though Freddy had a few tricks up his sleeve to try to stay alive, like teleporting away and screaming through the microphone, and jumpscaring out of the darkness where he could not be seen, he was outclassed. Boomstick: Pooh is stronger, faster, and more durable than Freddy. Wiz: Golden Freddy also didn't do much in the fight. It's unlikely he'd even appear in the first place, and Pooh has seen and fought much more powerful beings than him anyways, so he wouldn't get scared by Golden Freddy. Boomstick: Freddy did pretty good, until he lost his head. Wiz: The winner is Winnie the Pooh. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. "Hey, I'm available ladies! What do ya say, huh?" "The path to true Saikyo power is no cakewalk! You couldn't handle it! Yamcha VS Dan Category:Blog posts